fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 31: Charlie and Sasha getting Married
Category:Tyson1993 Charlie smiled as Sasha fluttered her eyes again, Sasha said to her father, "So uh... Dad... Charlie needs to ask you something." After their conversation, where Charlie proposed to Sasha, the couple swam back to the palace so Charlie could ask Butch for Sasha's paw in marriage. Charlie stammered as he looked at the muscular King Butch, "Uh... uh..." Then Butch interrupted and said, "Charlie. I'm so happy to see you! Your bravery against Belladonna is most commendable! If it wasn't for you, Sasha and I would be polyps now! And a dark cloud will be hanging over the undersea kingdom! How can I ever repay you and Itchy?" Charlie straightened up with confidence after hearing King Butch's prays for him. Charlie remarked with, "Well your majesty, I'm glad you asked. Not long ago, I was a carefree prince of the land dog kingdom. I enjoyed being with my buddies and being the prince, but I knew I was missing something. It wasn't until the night of the dreadful storm that I learned what I was missing. You see, that night, our cruise ship was destroyed in a freak storm. All the land dogs including myself should have drowned, but an angel saved my life and many others. I looked in vain for this angel. She did not exist in the land dog kingdom, and just when I was about to give up, I found her. She was singing with her beautiful voice from the river in front of my palace. As soon as I met her, I knew I found the missing purpose in my life. I knew this so much that decided to become a merdog like her. This incident with Belladonna reminded me of how much I love your daughter Sasha. I don't want to ever lose her again, so your majesty, I stand before you as a humble servant and ask if I can have Sasha's paw in marriage?" Queen Ivy shouted, "Yes! Oh yes! It would be wonderful!" as she quickly swam to Charlie and Sasha to give them a hug. King Butch rubbed his chin contemplating as he puzzled and puzzled. Then Butch spoke up and said, "Charlie, Itchy, I admired your courage for saving the kingdom and our lives, but I have one question for you Charlie. Will you always defend my daughter Sasha with your life?" Charlie nodded his head and said, "Absolutely. I know my life isn't worth living if Sasha isn't a part of it." Then King Butch stood up with a trident in his paw and said, "Well, we better get busy. We have a wedding to plan." Sasha Squealed with excitement as she hugged Charlie and Queen Ivy. The she swam to her father and said, "Thank you daddy. I love you so much." As she gave him a hug. After months of planning, the day had finally arrived, all the merdogs and land dogs were invited. The wedding was to be officiated by King Butch and King Burt Barkin. The setting was beautiful. The land dogs lined the banks of the river. It was decorated with flowers and ribbons and a beautiful gazebo for King Burt and Queen Lori to stand in. In the water were the merdogs. King Butch and Queen Ivy stood in their clamshell carriage next to the gazebo. Charlie and Sasha stood in the separate clamshell carriage as they faced each other in front of their parents. King Butch said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Prince Charlie and Princess Sasha." Then King Burt said, "Princess Sasha, do you take Prince Charlie as your husband for better or for worse till death do you part?" Sasha responded loudly with a yes. Then King Butch said, "Prince Charlie, do you take Princess Sasha to be your wife for better or for worse till death do you part?" Charlie with a arooooo yes! Everyone chuckled, then King Burt said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The crowed cheered as Charlie grabbed Sasha and gave her a kiss. The land dogs threw rice and the merdogs squirted water. Jeremy the seagull on the mangrove tree by the river watches Sasha kissing Charlie as he was sitting and uses the telescope, he yelled, "Yah Sasha! Yay Charlie!" Then he stopped yelling and said to himself, "I can't wait to teach their merpups about dinglehoppers and snarfblatts... Uh... so... anyway..." Jeremy looked at Annabelle on the clamshell carriage next to the mangrove tree by the river and said, "Uh... Annabelle? When do you and Jack, and Itchy and Bess plan to get married?" Annabelle's face blushed and said, "Oh Jeremy, you and your questions." then she giggled and her and Bess held up their left paws so Jeremy could see their engagement rings. Jeremy shouted, "How about that! You have star catchers on your paws!" The Sebastian shook his head and said, "Jeez Man . . . They're not star catchers. They're engagement rings! They're getting married you bird brain..." Soon afterwards, Prince Charlie conducted his first weddings for Itchy and Bess and Annabelle and Jack. They all lived happily ever after.